My name is Swift and Randomness is my game
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: Who doesn't love randomness? I know I love it. There will be random people but why this isn't a crossover? Because I didn't want to! Hahahah! Enjoy my peeps! And love randomness!
1. Welcome Bladers

**Chapter 1: Welcome Bladers**

**Hello there! I'm starting a random story based on well, randomness!~**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Me: Hi there guys!~

Tithi and Yu: Hi Swift!~ _*hugs me*_

The others: Oh no. It's the girl of Randomness

Me: You got that right boys!

The girls: _*Clears their throats*_

Me: And girls...

Tsubasa: Why are we here again?

Me: Because I asked y'all to come here that's why eagle-freak!

Tsubasa: _*Glared at me and try not to shoot real daggers*_

Kyoya: Then I'm leaving! _*Walks away*_

Me: OH NO YOU'RE NOT! Rosella!

_*My OC, Bloody Rosella came in. She's a pretty witch. Everyone stopped and stared. DUM DUM DUM DUM*_

Rosella: 'Sup?

Me: The roof. Deal with him! _*Pointing at Kyoya*_

Rosella: _*Evil smirk_* Oh my pleasure!~ _*Flies and shut the door*_

Kyoya: WTF?!

Rosella: Turn back or else!

Kyoya: What?

Rosella: You ask for it! _*Her light red eyes turned bloody*_ You're asking for death! _*Took out a spoon*_

Kyoya: A spoon? Like it's gonna kill me

Rosella: Guess again! _*Starts beating him up with the spoon and finally left him black and blue and bloody. He was unconscious*_ That's what you get for underestimating me, bitch!

The others minus Me: _*Gulps*_

Me: Ferocious huh? She's a black-belt and master of every single self-defenses

_*Suddenly 'C'mon' by Ke$ha was played*_

Me: Oh I love this song! _*Started dancing egyptian style*_ Nile c'mon let's dance!

Nile: Fine I guess _*Started doing the same thing*_

Ryuga: Wait for me! _*Dances*_

Everyone else: Even Ryuga?!

Me: NINJA TIME! _*Ninja-ing all around*_

Ginga: Someone gotta stop her! Rosella! Stop her!

Rosella: _*Glared at him*_ As if! I only hear her out!

Me: _*Starts to break dance*_

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHH!

Me: _*Sing along*_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_I wanna just screw around_  
_I don't wanna think about_  
_What's gonna be after this_  
_I wanna just live right now_

_I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_I wanna just screw around_  
_I don't wanna think about_  
_What's gonna be after this_  
_I wanna just live right now_

Everyone: LOL!

From the closet: SWIFT! WHEN CAN WE GET OUT?!

Everyone else: 0.0

Me: When I said so dumbass!

Everyone: ...

Me: Awkward Silence! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now let's have sweets!

Yu and Tithi: YES!

Kyoya: _*Woke up*_ WTF just happen?

Nile: A girl beat the crap out of you by a spoon

Kyoya: WTF?!

Rosella: You heard him pussy!

Sonic _(from Sonic X)_: HEY SWIFT!

Me: Sonic! Hey! *High five him* Been quite a while

Sonic: DUH!

Masamune: Who and what is that?!

Dunamis: It's Sonic the Hedgehog dummy! Don't you ever watch anything?!

Everyone else: 0.0

Dunamis: What are y'all looking at?!

Me: You're talking my language old man!

Dunamis: OLD MAN?!

Me: Ya' heard me! OLD MAN! Or do I have to spell it?!

Dunamis: Where do you get the idea of me being old?!

Me: Being wise is old! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Dunamis: _*Starts to chase me*_

Me: YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE OLD MAN! Rosel!

Rosella: On it! _*Picks up her spoon, to Dunamis*_ STOP! Or else!

Kyoya: Don't pick the or else!

Dunamis: _*Just froze*_

Me: That's more like it! Now who wants to see a special movie to torture Dunamis after eating cookies and drinking milk?!

Dunamis: YOU DEVIL!

Me: I know

Everyone else minus Dunamis: *Raised their hands*

Dunamis: TITHI! YOU BRAT!

Tithi: Yeah yeah yeah! Whatever!

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**


	2. The Ice skating Jupiter Warrior

**Chapter 2: The Ice Skating Jupiter Warrior!**

**I don't own anything. Just plot and OC!**  
**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_*Everyone minus Rosella and Dunamis entered the ice rink bleachers after cookies and milk*_

Me: Ok everyone! Settle down!

Sonic: Why are we here?

Me: Don't you remember. We're gonna watch a special movie that is going to make Dunamis suffer! MWHAHAHAHA~

Kyoya: That's oughta be watched

_*Just then, Dunamis appeared wearing a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple ice skates. He also wears a purple ribbon tied around his left arm and his seashell shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border meanwhile Rosella wears a pink sleeveless top with blue snowflakes, and a pink and blue ruffly miniskirt. She also wears pink leggings and a pair of pink gloves. She wears pink skating shoes. Her hair is in a long ponytail*_

Everyone at the bleachers: O.O _*Looked at Dunamis and LOL so hard that they fell off their seats*_

Me: OH MY GOD! That outfit looks better on him! _*Still laughing*_

Tithi: He's a girly little fairy!

Everyone at the bleachers: _*Laughs even harder*_

Dunamis: WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?!

Aguma: We don't hate you

Ryuga: It's just that we have issues about torturing people

Me: Guys! The movie's about to start! Now Dunamis, I want you to skate professionally! As if you're dancing ballet! That is why I asked Ro to help you out

Zero _(from Zero G)_: I thought she's the combat girl and stuff

Me: WTF?! When did you get here?!

Zero: _*Shrugs*_ Just now?

Me: Whatever! Anyways! Do it now you two!

_*The music Swan Lake blared*_

_*Rosella skated gracefully as for Dunamis, well... Let's just say that maybe he'll need to use crutches and a pillow for his butt. He's been tripping and falling and landed on his either face or butt. Everyone kept on laughing again and again*_

Me: _*in between laughs*_ I...can't...stop!

Jack Frost _(From Rise of the Guardians)_: _*Laughing*_ Let me give him a piece of my mind

Me: Jack Frost?! Oh well, go on ahead! _*Gives him the microphone*_

Jack Frost: Yo! You're name is Dunamis right?! Swift says that you have to be professional! And you're not doing a great job there! Man up! It's just ice!

Everyone else at the bleachers: _*LOL even harder at the comment*_

Dunamis: Shut up! You don't know how hard is this thing!

Kyoya: _*Took out his cell, still laughing*_ This...is...gonna...be...a great...blackmail

Everyone at the bleachers: _*nodded as they took out their cell phones to take pictures and video it* _

Me: Oh he's never gonna hear the end of this

Everyone else at the bleachers: _*Smiled and laughed*_ Hell yeah Swift!

Dunamis: I hate you!

Everyone at the bleachers: _*in sync*_ Do we look like we care?_ *LOL again*_

Dunamis: Stop enjoying this!

Everyone at the bleachers: _*in sync*_ Nah!

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**And free virtual cookies for all of you**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Friends and Music Here?

**Chapter 3: Friends and Music here?**

**I don't own anything. Just the plot and my OC. I will do collaboration with someone and her OC  
Enjoy!~**

* * *

_*Dunamis and Rosella went to the bleachers. Since someone (namely me) set his toga on fire, he has to wear what we have for now: a light blue dress with double straps on each side and a slit down the sides adding with blue slippers. Dunamis had a murdering expression on his face but Rosella's glare killed it off in a blink of an eye. Rosella sat next to me while the guardian in dress sat next to her*_

Me: Hey Ro!_*Evil smirk*_ Hey Dunamis. Have a nice 'trip'?

Everyone minus Dunamis: _*LOL*_

MusicIsLife99: Hey lady! You're late for the ball!

Everyone minus Dunamis: _*LOL even harder that some of them fell off their seats*_

Dunamis: Shut up! You guys are lucky Swift hadn't put you in my position

Bladers and Madoka:_ *Stopped in an instant*_

Me: Great one Dunamis. Now I want you all to say hello to my friend MusicIsLife99 or you can call her Muse and her OC, Sierra Setoji who had come from the far far away land where Shrek lives

Everyone: Hey Muse! Hey Sierra!

The two of them: Yo! Yo! Yo! What's up my peeps?! Hey Swift, Rosel

Me: Nice of you to join us guys

Rosella: Yeah! _*High five with Sierra*_ We did a great job torturing the bladers in the other story huh?

Sierra: Agreed

Authoresses: Don't break the forth wall you two!

OCs: Sorry

Bladers and Madoka: What's the forth wall?

The four: Nothing...

Shinobu: Hello!

Me: WTF?! You're not suppose to be outside the closet!

Ren: Hey! Zero gets to get out of it!

Sierra: Who are they?

Rosella: Zero G characters. Don't you ever watch anything?

Sierra: No! And you can blame Muse for that

Muse: _*Clears her throat*_

Me: Ok... Just stay here. Anyways, what are we gonna do?

Yu: Play hopscotch!

Tithi: Beybattle!

Muse: Be random!

The others: OK!

Me: DJ! Hit the tune!

_*Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO blared*_

Ginga: TIME TO DANCE! _*Do random dance*_

Masamune: I'm awesomer than you people! _*Dance Hula Hula*_

Tsubasa: _*Shrugged and do the robot*_

Yu: AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAI! _*Swinging around randomly like Tarzan*_

Ryuga: SHUFFLING SHUFFLING!

Me: _*Summersaults*_

Tithi: _*Running, jumping and screaming around*_

Muse: LET'S SING ALONG!

Everyone: _*sing-along from the start*_

_PARTY ROCK_  
_YEA_  
_Whoa!_  
_LET'S GO!_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya!_

_Shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,_  
_She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot_  
_Booty move weight like she owns the block_  
_Where I drank I gots to know_  
_Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll_  
_Half black half white, domino_  
_Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_Yo!_  
_I'm running through these hoes like Drano_  
_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_  
_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping_  
_On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin_  
_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Let's go_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see you!_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_  
_Shuffling shuffling_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_  
_We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad_

_One more shot for us_  
_(Another round)_  
_Please fill up my cup_  
_(Don't mess around)_  
_We just wanna see_  
_(You shake it now)_  
_Now you home with me_  
_(You're naked now)_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]_  
_Put your hands up to the sound [x2]_  
_Get up [x9]_  
_Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_  
_Put your hands up! [x4]_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)_  
_Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)_  
_Everybody just have a good good good time_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_  
_Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!_  
_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_  
_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_Shake that!_  
_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

_Put your Put your_  
_Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)_  
_Put your Put your (Whoa!)_  
_Put your Put your_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Your hands up_  
_Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling_

Everyone:_ *do finishing pose and cheered*_

Me: Now that was refreshing!

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**And free virtual money for all of you**


	4. Haunted room part 1

**Chapter 4: Haunted Room part 1**

**Ok! Starting from now, I'm gonna have a little collaboration with a lot of writers. So if you like the story, review and insert your OC so that I can use it like in chapter 3**  
**I don't own anything. Just OC and randomness**  
**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Me: _*In emo corner*_

Ginga: What's up with her?

Rosella: Her so-called mom signed her up for a church camp and that she can't update for the next three days

Bladers and Madoka: Really?!

Me: I cannot believe that woman would do that to me! I mean, what mother would force her child to enroll in such thing?! That's absurd! _*Cries*_

Bladers and Madoka: We're so sorry to hear that

Yu and Tithi: Don't cry Swift. We'll be sad as well _*Puppy dog eyes*_

Me: There there. Don't need to cry for me... _*Burst into tears*_

Yu and Tithi: _*hugs me*_

King: At least there's a bright side in it

Me: What?

King: Your two sisters won't be bugging you

Me: _*punches him*_ Fuck you! I'd rather be home than being anywhere else!

Da Xian: You don't need to bug her for this. It'll burn her blood in anger

Me: Thanks for the defense mr. 4000 year old. _*Wipes off tears and smile*_ Still gotta enjoy my time before I have to go

Rosella: That's right!

Bladers and Madoka: What are we gonna do today?!

Me: Haunted room here we come!

Everyone else: YAY!

* * *

_*In front of Room 666 in a successful hotel*_

Bladers: The haunted room is here?!

Me: Yeah! Problem?!

Everyone else: No

Me: Good! Because we're gonna stay here!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Me: You heard me

Rosella: Ok, I know you're insane and everything, but there is no way in hell I would stay in a haunted room

Me: But your a witch. You're related to darkness

Rosella: Oh yeah. Then c'mon let's go! _*Opens the door and it made a scary sound*_

Masamune: AH! IT'S SCARY! Safe me King!

_*Masamune threw himself to King but King moved away, resulting Masamune fall flat on his face*_

Me: C'mon! Let's go! *Dragging my suitcase in*

_*The others minus Rosella, who's with me already, Gulped and stepped in. As soon as Aguma, the last blader who entered entered, the door shut itself and the lights also turned off*_

Bladers: AHHHH! LET US OUT! LET US OUT! WE'RE TOO YOUNG TOO DIE! *Bangs the door*

_*Suddenly the door opened by itself and a silhouette is by the frame. The bladers screamed loudly as they clanged on each other. They even fell on their knees and started saying goodbyes*_

Me: _*Took out my cell*_ I'm so gonna blackmail them!

_*The silhouette took out a torch but the bladers thought it was a knife. They screamed even louder. Apparently it's only a man wearing a construction mask*_

Man: Excuse me ms. Swift. Can I fix your lights?

Me: Sure thing sir

_*After the lights were fixed*_

Yu: Have you ever see the ghost from this room sir?

Man: No. But I've heard about it

Ryuga: Mind telling us?

Man: Ok. In 1945, a little girl around the age of thirteen checked in here. Then after a month of blizzard, the door of this room was never opened and no one has ever seen the girl since then. When the housekeeper finally manage to open the door, there was no one there. There was only blood, and a picture that was hanged on the wall. The furnitures were all broken and the room was a mess. When the housekeeper looked at the picture, the picture said _'Who dares to interrupt my slumber?'_. The next day, the housekeeper was dead. That is why this room is never used again. At least until ms. Swift decided to

Rosella: Excuse her sir but she is a bit insane

_*Suddenly the cloth that covered the table pops up and everyone thought that it was the ghost. They shriek until they coughed and they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it. But then...*_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**And be spooked... MWAHAHAHA!**


	5. Haunted room part 2

**Chapter 5: Haunted Room part 2**

**I don't own anything. Just my OC and randomness**  
**Without further ado, let's start this. Enjoy!~**

* * *

_At chapter 4, The everyone shrieked until they coughed and they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it. But then..._

Me: _*Coming out of the cloth*_ Gotcha! HAHAHA~

The others minus Rosella: SWIFT?!

Me: Yeah. You all should've seen your faces! _*Smiles*_ Oh wait, I can show you your faces _*Took out cellphone and show them the pictures that I took*_

The others minus Rosella: Oh no you didn't

Me: Oh heck yeah I did! What'cha gonna do about it?!

The others minus Rosella: Why you little...

Me: I can just post this on any site that I want. By the way, sir, you may go

Man: Thank you. Good luck surviving. _*Leaves*_

Me: Ok guys let's sleep!

_*Just then... The door opened again. This time is a boy with some kind of contration that looks like a snake*_

King: Ah! Snake! Catch me Masamune!

_*King threw himself to Masamune but ended up falling like Masamune did*_

Masamune: Revenge's a bitch! Bitch!

King: You're a big meanie! _*Cries*_

Kyo _(Vulpix's Fire OC)_: What the hell did I just do?

Rosella: You scared the living crap out of poor baby King with your... Um... Machine... Why are you here anyway?

Me: Because I asked him to join us to find the ghost. Guys this is Kyo, Kyo you already know them. Where's Vulpix by the way?

Kyo: She's running late _*wink*_

Me: Oh. Good then

Bladers: How is that suppose to be good?

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out

Damian: I don't like the sound of that

Me: Shut up midget!

Damian: I'm no midget!

Me and OCs: _*singing*_ Liar liar! Pants on fire! Hang it on the telephone wire!

Damian: That's it!

Kyoya:_ *pulls him by the cape and made him choke*_ Easy there dog-lover. There's a girl with the nerves of steel and master of self defenses with a bloody spoon that can kill anyone off in seconds

Rosella: Listen to Lion Boy if you know what is good for you midget _*evil smirk*_

Damian: _*shudders and gulped*_ Fine

_*Kyo started to move around with his machine. Suddenly the machine gone crazy. It dragged Kyo to the picture that the man was talking about. It was a portrait of a charming lady with very dark brown hair, jade eyes and peach skin who was wearing a black short-sleeved evening gown*_

Kyo: Strange

_*Just as he was about to touch the portrait the lady screamed. She started going wild and soon scared everyone (minus me and Rosella of course)*_

Kyo: Ok. There is definitely a ghost here... _*Laughing nervously while reaching for the exit*_ MOMMY! AAAHHHH!

_*As soon as he left, the door shut by itself and it became dark again. The bladers panicked. They then started banging the door like madmen. But the door wouldn't budge*_

Lady in portrait: _*with a creepy voice*_ I'm here...

Bladers: _*Scream*_

Lady in portrait: I am going to hunt you down for the rest of your lives... _*Evil laughs*_

_*The door and windows started to open and close by themselves as the Lady laughed. Then the bladers saw skeletons and some blood. Out of nowhere, a dagger was thrown and it shattered the mirror that was right behind the bladers. Soon there were giant tarantulas crawled onto their heads*_

Bladers: AH! Swift! Rosella! Anyone! HELP US!

_*Soon they realized that me and Rosella disappeared. They started to cry, pale, tremble, wail, sobbed and do things that expressed true fear. But that was not all. There were four feared monsters and ghosts that appeared. They started to express their fears even more than before*_

The ghosts and monsters: _*Laughing*_ Oh my goodness guys! I can't believe you fell for it!

Bladers: Huh?!

_*The monsters and ghosts started to open their heads. Apparently it's only Swift, Rosella, Kyo and Fire (another OC from Vulpix's Fire) in disguise*_

Kyo: It was priceless!

Fire: Yeah! You guys were all like 'Ah! I'm gonna die!'! Hah!

Bladers: But how...

Me: All special effects credits and geniousness goes to my dear friend Vulpix's Fire!

Me, Fire, Kyo, Rosella: _*Claps our hands*_

Vulpix: _*Comes out of the old tattered curtain*_ Thank you! Thank you Swift!_ *Operated the controller*_ The door, curtains, windows, lights and all of the tarantulas are controlled by me all this time. But you can thank Rosella for the devious plan

Rosella: _*Gave a small smile and waved a little*_

Fire: And besides. There's no such things as ghosts. I can't believe you believed in those stuff

_*Suddenly there was a strange haunting voice*_

Voice: HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE?!

Me: Who's there?!

Voice: I shall hunt and murder you all!

_*The lady from the portrait appeared as she have an evil look in her eyes*_

Everyone: AH!

Bladers: It's the ghost of suite 666! AH!

_*All of us ran away. After that I do not dare to tell you what happens after that*_

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!**

**And help us... AAAHHH!**


	6. Step into each others shoes & Food Fight

**Chapter 6: Step into each others shoes and Food Fight!**

**I only own Rosella and randomness, nothing else**  
**Enjoy! And remember...**

**Love Randomness!~**

* * *

_*I'm in my room, watching an episode of MFB my personal laptop*_

Me: C'MON! SMASH HIM! KICK HIS ASS!

_*Suddenly Ginga barged in*_

Ginga: Swift, think there's someone on the door

Me:_ *Glared at him*_ CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!

Rosella: _*Came in*_ You have to leave that episode first girl

Me: No I can't! It's too intense!

Rosella: That's it! _*Pulls my legs and drags me out of the bed*_

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T KNOW WHAT IS UP BY THEN! _*Bawls*_

Rosella: There's noodles on the table

Me: NOODLES! _*Ran to the dining table and eat in the speed of light*_ I'm so full...

Bladers: o.O Is that suppose to be possible?!

Rosella: _*Shrugs*_

Zzaa3: Hey Swift!

Me: ZZAA! _*Glomps her*_ YOU'RE HERE! HOW ARE YOU?! WHAT'S UP?!

Zzaa3: I...Can't...Breath...Need...Fresh...Oxygen

Me: _*Let's go*_ Sorry! Is Jade here?

Zzaa3: _*Coughing and taking a deep breath*_ That's ok and yes she is here. JADE!

Jade: _*Comes in*_ WHAT?!

Zzaa3: Hi! _*Waves*_

Jade: _*Sweatdrop*_ Really?

Nikki Maxwell _(from the book Dork Diaries)_: Who is she?

Me: NIKKI MAXWELL?! Since when are you here?!

Nikki: _*Shrugs*_ Dunno

Me: Oh well, where's the rest of the crew?

Crew of Dork Diaries: Here!

Mackenzie _(also from the book Dork Diaries)_: _*To me*_ OMG hon! What are you wearing! PJs like those doesn't exist anymore!

Me: _*Glared at her*_ Rosella!

Rosella: _*Comes to me*_ Yes your most randomness?

Me: I want you to... _*Whispers something to her*_

Rosella: With pleasure! _*In an instant, got Mackenzie strap to the wall with duct tape*_ All done!

Me: Good! Now give me my weapon

Rosella: Of course... That weapon..._ *Hands me a bloody frying pan*_

Me: Nikki, you wanna hit Mackenzie on the head?

Nikki: No. I'm good

Me: Chloe and Zoey?

Chloe and Zoey _(also from the book Dork Diaries)_: Don't mind if we do _*Each took a baseball from Rosella and give Mackenzie a beat down until she's black and blue smeared with blood*_

Me: And now for the grand finale... _*Hits Mackenzie on the noggin so hard that she fainted*_ K.O.! WOOHOO! The crowds went wild! AH! AH! _*Makes some noise*_

Kyoya: How many unknown people are gonna be here?

Zzaa3: Dunno. Swift links with too much people

Chi-Yun: Like you?

Zzaa3: _*Punches him*_ Don't act like a smart-ass shorty!

Dunamis: But seriously, who is she? _*Points at Jade*_

Dork Diaries Crew: _*Looked at him and LOL*_

Dunamis: What's so funny?

Me: _*Stifles laughter*_ You're still wearing that blue dress remember?

Dunamis: OH SHI- _*Runs away*_

Me: Ro! Get him before he leaves this place!

Rosella: On it!_ *Flies to catch up with the guardian*_

Zzaa3: So what should we do now?

Me: Be Random of course

Bladers: Like...?

Dork Diaries: Wait! If you're gonna do that, can we leave?

Me: Sure. Bye!

_*The crew left*_

Bladers: How can they leave but not us?

Me: Because I still want to toy with y'all

Jade: Anyways, what should we do now?

Me: Let's step into each others shoes!

Tithi: OK! _*Steps on Kyoya's shoes so hard that Kyoya started to jump around screaming in pain*_

Ginga: No Tithi. Not literally. Stepping into one's shoe means that we act like someone to see their point of view. For example, I'll be Damian. _*Imitates Damian's voice*_ I am the chosen one, I will never lose to anyone because I'm the best and you're a weakling! _*Smirked at Damian*_

Damian:_ *Stood up and glared at him. Imitates Ginga's voice*_ My name is Ginga and I am the world's strongest blader because I have high beyspirits and a lot of friends. That is why I'm also the cheesiest blader that you'll ever met! _*Smirks back as Ginga fumed*_

Yu: Oh! Oh! Oh! I'll do Yoyo! _*Clears his throat and imitates Kyoya's voice*_ I am the king of the beast, I am a lion that lives in the wild and I have been training hard to battle Ginga! _*Laughs as Kyoya glared at him*_

Tithi: Oh and let's not forget _*Using a horrible impression of Kyoya*_ I sharpen my fangs on my own. I am a lonely lion and I will crush anyone who is in my way!

Everyone minus Kyoya: _*Giggles*_

Kyoya: _*Glares at both Tithi and Yu*_ I'm very shy that is why I don't have any friends and I wear a mask so that no one would see me. I'm a coward and my best friend is Yu who is a little boy! _*Smirked as the two of them gave him dirty looks*_

Yu: That's it! _*Grabbed the noodles on the dining table*_ FOOD FIGHT! _*Throws the noodles at Kyoya*_

Me: Hey! That's the noodle I was planning to eat for dinner!

Tithi: Eat this Yoyo! _*Throws a bowl of ice cream at Kyoya*_

Me: And that's the ice cream for desert you pests!

Kyoya: _*Cleans up the food on his face*_ You're challenging me to a food fight?!_ *Got a handful of fried rice*_ Think again! _*Tries to throw it to Yu but it landed on Ginga instead*_

Ginga: Gah! _*Cleans up the rice from his hair*_ You're on! _*He grabbed a loaf of bread and threw it to Kyoya but instead, it landed on Jade's forehead*_

Jade: GINGI! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! _*Grabbed a glass of orange juice and aimed to Ginga. But it got to Nile instead*_

Doji: MY ORANGE JUICE!

Me: GTFO! _*Whacks him on the head with my lethal 'weapon'*_

Doji: _*Knocked out cold*_

Nile: MY FAVORITE SHIRT! _*Sprayed the chili sauce but accidentally got it to King*_

King: Watch it!_ *Got mayonnaise accidentally on Masamune*_

_*Masamune got a tomato on Aguma, who got the salad on Bao who got Chris with cupcake. He then (accidentally) revenge to Tsubasa with soda and the eagle blader revenged to Madoka with pie. It became a cycle and the true mad food fight began. Soon the place was a mess and bladers were tired minus me, zzaa3 and Rosella. We barely escaped all the food thrown and luckily got no stain*_

Me: Well, glad that's over. Now who's gonna clean up? _*Looked at the duo*_

Rosella and zzaa3: I'm not cleaning that up _*Leaves promptly*_

Me: How mean! _*Pouted*_ Oh! I know!_ *Opens the closet door, where all the Zero G crew fell out*_

Kaito _(From Zero G)_: Finally free!

Adult Ginga _(From Zero G)_: Yeah. I still don't know how you can stuff all of us in a small closet _*Glared at me*_

Me: _*Smiled*_ That's confidential. Now... _*Snapped my fingers*_

Zero G characters: _*Wore a maid costume and had cleaning supplies with them*_ WTF?! SWIFT!

Me: Just shut up and clean up this mess!

Zero G characters: Hell no!

Me: Ok then... I wonder what will happen if I sent each of your baby pictures to every single one of my friends? I am very sure that they will love it as much as I do

Zero G characters: You wouldn't!

Me: I am about to. Unless...

Zero G characters: Fine! _*Starts cleaning up*_

_*And with that the Zero G characters became my unpaid servants... Scratch that... Slaves to clean up this mess*_

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**Oh and have a bowl of noodles. Yum!**


	7. Fangirl-ness and Sky Diving

**Chapter 7: Fangirl-ness and Sky Diving**

**Chapter 7 is here woo! Remember, if you wanna be in this story, review and insert OC and yourselves  
****And sorry about the late updates. I have a lot going on and a sister to collaborate with to write a story. Hope you understand**

**I don't own anything except for Bloody Rosella, Nadia Tides (she's new here) and Randomness**

**So now sit back and enjoy!~**

* * *

Me: _*Wiping my red eyes with tissues*_

Rosella: Have you been crying?

Me: Yes

Rosella: How come?

Me: I just watch a really sad episode

Nadia: Don't tell me you watch 'that' episode!

Me: WAH! I couldn't stand it! It's really sad that he was abandoned by his friends and that was the reason he became cold and heartless! You have no heart to understand that Nadia! *_Cries*_

Nadia: Once in a while, I never understand how an authoress like her can create an OC with no life like me

Rosella: _*Gave her a tissue*_ There there. Remember that Galaxy and Kaminari is coming here in a few minutes. You might don't want them to see you crying

Me: True

_*Ting Tong*_

Me: It's them! _*Throws the tissue away and opens the door*_

GalaxyPegasus14: Hi Swift!

Me: You're here! _*Glomps her tightly and whimpers*_

Galaxy: Have you been watching that episode again?

Me: Why do you ask me that?

Galaxy: You're whimpering

Me: Yes _*Cries out loud*_

Nadia: There she goes again

Rosella: She said she won't cry in front of them

Me: You guys are so mean! I created you and you keep on critizing me?!

Both of them: Duh!

Me: How heartless!

Kaminari: Why do I feel as if the two of us are left out?

Galaxy: _*Shrugged*_ Dunno

Me: _*Wipes off tears*_ Anyways, come in. The bladers would probably like to see y'all

_*They both entered then met the bladers*_

Me: Guys you already know who they all are and bladers and Madoka, this is Kaminari and...

Galaxy: OH MY GOD! IT'S GINGA HAGANE! _*Squeal in my ears*_

Me: Ouch...

Galaxy: _*Gets to Ginga and have (literally) sparkling eyes* _I always want to meet you! You're so awesome! I totally love your fashion style! You're like, my favorite MFB character! Pegasus is so awesome and strong! How's life?! How is it with you and Madoka?!

Ginga: _*Turns red with Galaxy's fangirlness* _Um...

Kaminari:_ *Grabs Galaxy by the collar and strap her in duct tape, to Ginga*_ Sorry 'bout that. She had... Fangirl-itis

Rosella: What is that suppose to be?

Nadia: An infectious disease of when you love a character so much that when you met them, you act all crazy in front of them

Rosella: Luckily Swift doesn't have that disease

Nadia: Not quite actually. She have but never actually show it

Galaxy: Kaminari! Let me go! I'm your creator!

Kaminari: Sorry Galaxy. Might not want you to obsess over Ginga from close by

Nadia: She's got a point there

Galaxy: Mean... _*pouted*_

Me: Welcome to my world sister. By the way, I've planned on what we're gonna do today. _*Devious grin*_

Chris: I don't like the looks of this

The others _(minus Galaxy and OCs)_: Agreed

* * *

Chris: What did I tell ya'?

_*We're now in a huge airplane, with a backpack containing our parachutes. We're almost out of the atmosphere so some of the bladers are suffocating*_

Me: What can be more crazier than parachuting from about a hundred feet above ground?

Ryuga: Oh I don't know... Maybe DYING?!

Rosella: At least we got parachutes Dragon Breath! Unless you want to leave it here

Ryuga: _*paled*_

Rosella: That's what I thought

Me: Anyways, we'll all jump when I said so, ok?

Everyone else: _*nods*_

Me: 3...2...1...Jug!

_*It was not suppose to be the word but the bladers didn't thought about it. So they just... Jump*_

Nadia: Idiots

Galaxy: Don't they know the difference between Jug and Jump

Rosella:_ *Looks at me* _Should we follow them?

Me: _*Shrug* _Why not? Could be fun

_*And so we jumped together after I said Jump. I played the song 'Dumb ways to die' by my iPhone which surprisingly hadn't break because of the air pressure*_

_**Dumb ways to die by Tangerine Kitty**_

_**Set fire to your hair  
Poke a stick at a grizzly bear  
Eat medicines that's out of date  
Use your private parts as piranha bait**_

_**Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to die ie ie, so many dumb ways to die**_

_*I met up with Yu, who was wide opening his hands and legs while laughing with joy*_

Me: _*Smile*_ Thought you would think you'll die

Yu: Are you kidding? This is the best thing that has ever happen in my life! I can fly! WEEEEEEE! _*Flips on his back and laughs as I went a bit lower than him*_

_**Get your toast out with a fork  
Do your own electrical work  
Teach yourself how to fly  
Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie**_

_**Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to die ie ie, so many dumb ways to die**_

Tsubasa: I'M ALIVE! _*Laughing like a maniac*_

Nadia: _*To Madoka* _Is he always like this?

Madoka: Dunno

Tsubasa:_ *To birds* _Hello pretty birds _*But then the birds attacked him and ruined his hair* _Ah! Ma' beautiful hair!

Nadia and Madoka: _*LOL*_

_**Invite a psycho-killer inside  
Scratch your drug dealer's brand new ride  
Take your helmet off in outer space  
Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place**_

_**Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die ,dumb ways to die ie ie, so many dumb ways to die**_

Dunamis: Do we even have a landing pad

Rosella: No

Dunamis: What?!

Rosella: Wimp. Just make a landing pad by yourself you know

_**Keep a rattlesnake as pet  
Sell both the kidneys on the internet  
Eat a tube of superglue  
"I wonder what's this red button do?"**_

_**Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to die ie ie, so many dumb ways to die**_

Kaminari: Hey Ginga, what do you think of all this?

Ginga: Freaky and awesome at the same time amazingly

Galaxy: After we land, can you give me your autograph?

Ginga: _*Shrugs*_ I guess

Galaxy: YAY!

Kaminari: _*Rolled her eyes*_ Oh Galaxy...

Me: Ok dudes and dudettes! We'll have to pull the string to activate the parachute, understand? If not then goodbye cruel world

_*With that all of us pulled the string and the parachutes let lose. It was all fun alright*_

_**Dress up like a moose during hunting season  
Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason  
Stand on the edge of a train station platform  
Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing  
Run across the tracks between the platforms  
They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly**_

_**Dumbest ways to die ie  
so many ways to die  
Dumbest ways to die ie  
So many dumb  
So many dumb ways to die**_

_*We all landed perfectly on our feets except for Masamune and King, who landed on their faces instead, setting everyone to a fit of laughter. Neverthless, we all went back to the place where we were all from before... But now that I think of it, I don't even know where it is*_

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**Don't forget to believe that you can fly. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Party!

**Chapter 8: Party!~**

**Hello! Chapter 8 is here and the guest of honor in this chapter is *Dum dum dum dum* Tiger demon of light and her (unofficial) partner in crime**  
**Anyways, I think it's gonna be hard to update so much considering there's school. Sorry**

**Anyways disclaimer and please enjoy the randomness**

* * *

Me: _*On the phone*_ REALLEH?!... Ok! See you later! _*Throws my cell phone to my bag and it did fell to my bag*_

Nadia: What was that all about?

Me: My friend Demon and Gin, her OC is coming here

Nadia: Seriously?

Me: Yep. In 5...4...3...2...

_*Suddenly the wall crashed down and two silhouettes appeared. After the dust cleared, Demon and Gin was standing there with a grin on their faces and chainsaws in their hands*_

Demon: Phew! One second to spare! New record time! Woohoo! _*Threw the chainsaw to a man who was smoking and accidentally killed him*_ Sorry!

Me: WTF Demon?! That's my dear wall you break!

Gin: _*Still grinned*_ And that's a time record we break!_ *Looks around and frowned*_ Where's Rosella anyways?

Nadia: She has something to do in her witchy little world so I have to take over her place in the meantime. Gin and Demon true?

Demon and Gin: One and only

Me: Ok. Go meet the others. I got a wall to fix! _*Shooed them out of my room*_ Minions!

Minions _(From Despicable Me)_: *Comes in and speaks in their own language that I don't even know*

Me: _*Points at the broken wall*_ Fix it! PRONTO!

_*Minions starts to rebuild while I walked away. Then I opened the door to the living room, where the others are talking*_

Me: Done with acquaintance yet?

The others: Yep!

Gin: _*Drooling and stared at Tsubasa*_

Me: What's up with her? *Pointed to Gin*

Gin: _*subconsciously*_ Hot boy alert...

Demon, Yu, Tithi and Me: Oh... Someone's in love!~

The other bladers: Can we please say eww...!

Nadia: Dave!

_*Dave the minion rushed in and blabbered some words no one understands*_

Nadia: Handle her! _*Pointed at Gin*_

Dave: _*Took out the Lipstick Taser and electrocuted Gin*_ Lipstick Taser!~ _*Gangnam style*_

Demon: _*Looked at Gin*_ Did you kill her?

Me: She'll be fine in 1...2...3...

Gin: I LOVE BACONS!~ _*Starts dancing Gentleman by PSY*_

Me: XD Freaking insane!

Demon: Tell me about it

Gin: EVERYBODY DANCE ALONG!~

_*Everyone just shrugged and danced some random and weird dances that I can't even name. Until...*_

Kevin _(One of the minions)_: _*Rushed in and tucked on my jeans*_ Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!~

Me: Oh yeah... You guys come with me

_*We all used my elevator to some kind of underground hideout, where all the minions gathered and partied. Some were drinking root beers, have eating banana contest, DJ-ing and doing random stuff that people would do in a party*_

Everyone else: _*Agape*_

Me: What you guys think?

Minions:_ *Saw me*_ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!~

Me: You heard them guys! Let's get this party started!

Demon: Hit it DJ!~

_*The DJ minion played 'Don't stop the Party' by Pitbull*_

**Don't stop the Party by Pitbull**

_You don't get them girls loose loose (TJR!)_  
_You don't get the world loose loose_  
_You don't get money move move_  
_But I do I do_  
_You don't get them girls loose loose_  
_You don't get the world loose loose_  
_You don't get money move move_  
_But I do I do_

_I said, y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

_I'm running through the world like i'm running back_  
_Scarface, world's mine, running back_  
_30,000 people went here on me_  
_80,000 in London wembley_  
_90,000 Morocco, and i'm just getting warmed up, papo_  
_Catch me with redone in stockholm, beirut, cafe getting my drink on, mole_  
_We're how to put the women, here the hooka_  
_All of them sweet, azucar, azucar_  
_Dale disfruta_

_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_  
_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_

_I said, y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

_I'm from the city, where they stress, and they sleep real bad_  
_And now i'm doing shows in Helsinki_  
_Finland_  
_I know what ya'll thinking, you're thinking, that you can outhiking, but you can't frankly_  
_I'm out for the benchies, frankies, chinos_  
_Just cause you ain't me, don't hate me_  
_As a matter fact you should thank me_  
_Even if you don't, joel come yankees_  
_Zig-a zig-a zig-a zig-a_  
_Who got the key of the world, now, yours truly_

_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_  
_They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_

_I said, y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah_  
_Now give it to me, ah ah_  
_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah_  
_Now give it to me, ah ah_  
_I'mma give it to ya, ah ah_  
_Now give it to me, ah ah_  
_Get funky, get funky_  
_Now stop!_

_I said, y'all having a good time out there_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_  
_Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_  
_Don't stop the party_

_*After the song, me and Demon was lifted by minions and bladers. Amazing huh?*_

Me: Best...

Demon: Night...

Both of us: Ever!~

_*And so we party all night 'till it's dawn*_

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**And party all night like the time of you lives! WOO!~**


	9. Taylor Swift

**Chapter 9: Taylor Swift**

**Hello. This is chapter 9, with Beyblade1015 and two of her OCs. And another special guest**  
**Anyways, I don't own anything but amid the Randomness and my OCs**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Me: _*Walking around murmuring*_ Where is she?!

Rosella: Who is 'she'?

Me: Beyblade1015 for crying out loud! She's suppose to be here ages ago!

_*Nadia was about to answer when the door break down. Three figures stood by the door with somewhat exhilarated and tired expressions*_

Beyblade1015: Phew! Finally made it!

Me: Bey! How can you break down my dear bloody door?! And you're late!

Jade _(Beyblade1015's OC)_: Well sorry but we've got someone to come with us to surprise you but if you don't want to know, oh well

_*The three was (promptly) leaving but...*_

Me: Wait! Who's 'someone'?

Kayrin _(Beyblade1015's OC)_: _*Smiles and turned around*_ Curious huh? Well... _*To the streets*_ YOU CAN COME IN ALREADY!

Taylor Swift: _*Covering her ears*_ You don't need to yell._ *Looks at the mansion*_ Wow... This place is amazing...

Me: _*Jaw drop*_ You brought Taylor Swift here?! _*Squeals and glomps Bey*_ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Taylor: Wait. This is suppose to be an interview right?

Me: _*Turns to Bey*_ You told her that?

Bey: _*Shrugs and grins sheepishly*_ To get her here, yes

Nadia: _*Rolls her eyes and to Taylor*_ Anyways, welcome to Swift's mansion

Taylor: Who's Swift?

_*Everyone else points to me as I point to myself*_

Taylor: How can your name be like that?

Me: _*Smirks*_ That's a secret. By the way, love your songs!~

Taylor: Thanks

Rosella: Ok ms. Taylor, let's meet the others

Taylor: Who's the others?

Jade: The bladers

Kayrin: Don't worry, they're cool

Nadia: Unless they're Tetsuya, Damian or even Freaky Jack

_*When we arrived, the crew immediately looked at Taylor*_

Bey: Ok Guys, this is Taylor Swift

Bladers: OMG! It's Taylor!

Taylor: _*Smiled*_ I'm starting to like this place

Me: And Taylor, this is Ginga, Madoka, Tsubasa, Masamune...

_*After a long time of saying those names...*_

Me: _*Dryly*_ And last but not least, Yu and Tithi _*Grabs a bottle of 4 liters of water and finished it in a flash*_

Taylor: Aw... You're so cute _*Hugging the two of them like a doll*_

Tithi and Yu: We love you Taylor!~

Bey: Ok... Looks like you all bonded very well

Jade: Yeah. How about a song Taylor?

Taylor: I don't have my guitar

Rosella: _*Threw a guitar right to her*_ Whoopsie. Sorry

Taylor: It's fine. So what song am I suppose to sing?

Madoka: Sparks Fly!

Ginga: Invisible

Yu and Tithi: Never Grow up!

Others: Agreed

Taylor: _*smiled*_ Ok. Coming right up

_**(A/N: Try playing this song while reading this. It has great effects on emotion)**_

**Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift**

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny_  
_You've got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have honey_  
_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_I wont let nobody hurt you_  
_Wont let no one break your heart_  
_No one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
_And you're mortified your mom is dropping you off_  
_At 14 there is just so much you cant do_  
_And you cant wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
_Remember that she's getting older too_  
_Don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_And no one's every burned you_  
_Nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to_  
_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind_  
_Of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like_  
_When your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footsteps_  
_Remember the words said_  
_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
_In a big city, they just dropped me off_  
_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_  
_So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up_  
_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_Could still be little_  
_Oh I dont wanna grow up_  
_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even though you want to_  
_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_  
_Never grow up_  
_Just never grow up_

_*Everyone else clapped after the song is finished. They have teary eyes as Taylor Swift bowed down*_

Me: That... Was just so beautiful _*Sniffs*_

Taylor: Thank you

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**Love Taylor Swift!~**


	10. Soccer!

**Chapter 10: Soccer!~**

**Hey there guys. Back to another episode of Randomness!~**  
**I hope all of you enjoy soccer because the theme for today is... Soccer! And this chapter was inspired by the time I have to play soccer in Gym on Monday**

**Anyways, I only own Randomness and my own OCs**  
**Enjoy!~**

* * *

WailordXSkitty: _*Comes into my room very quietly because I was sleeping. Then took out a huge microphone and...*_ WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE SWIFT!

Me: _*Shots up*_ DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT TASTY!

Skitty: _*Sweatdrop*_ I had breakfast already. Sorry

Me: _*Looks to her*_ Skitty! *Hugs her* When did you get here?

Skitty: Um... Yesterday. Don't you remember that you picked me and Horunko up yesterday from the airport?

Me: _*Dawned me*_ Oh yeah...

Skitty: _*Facepalmed*_ Anyways, you'll have to go change now before the noodles run out

Me: NOODLES! _*Ran out to the table*_ I want my noodles and you can't stop me!

The others: _*Sweatdrop*_ 'Is she ok?'

Me: _*Eat the noodles faster than you can say 'Minions'*_ All done!

Rosella: Go get dress already

Me:_ *Looked at my PJs*_ Ye' gods! _*Ran to the toilet and instantly came out freshly wearing a red shirt and white short pants*_ The old switch-aroo!~

Horunko _(Skitty's OC)_: *0.0* How did you do that?

Nadia: She had some kind of technic that she calls 'Switch-aroo' that can change the clothes faster than the speed of light

King: Why are you wearing those?_ *Referring to my attire*_

Me: Because today... We're playing soccer!~

Ryuga: WTF?! No way!

Me: Way!

Nadia: Oh. Ok let's play Striker!

Masamune: That's my bey's name!

Rosella: _*Bean him on the head with her favorite spoon*_ BAKA! It's not your bey. Swift has this nickname of Striker because she's a real strong kicker._ *Took out a ball*_ Watch! _*Throws the ball at me*_

Me: _*Kicked it so hard that it flies off through the window and to outer space*_ Damn it! Now I will have to ask Harrey Podder to fix the damn broken window

Dunamis: Don't you mean Harry Potter?

Me: Shut up old man! _*Whistled*_

Harry Potter _(From the movie Harry Potter)_: Do you need anything?

Me: Fix the freaking window! _*Motioned the broken window*_

Harry: How much do I get to do that?

Me: Just shut up and fix it already!

Harry: _*Cringed and took out his wand*_ Reparo! _*The window was fixed*_

Me: Good. Now GTFO!

Harry: _*Disappears*_

Me: Good! _*Raise hand*_ Goddess Girls book! Come to me!~

_*Nothing happened and everyone sweatdropped*_

Skitty: Um... Swift, nothing happened...

Me: _*Looked at my hand*_ NO! Where's my Goddess Girls book?! I WANT MY BOOK NOW! _*Sobs*_

_*Apparently my scream was so loud that everyone close their ears to prevent them from shattering. Some glass are broken already*_

Nadia: Oh gosh..._ *Runs off and grabbed volume one of Goddess Girls*_ Here!_ *Gave it to me*_

Me: Yesssss! _*Starts to skim and scan*_ Ok! Let's play! _*Snapped my finger and the setting changed into a football stadium*_

Everyone else _(minus me, Skitty and OCs)_: WTF?!

Me: Ok, I want all the boys to make a team of ten guys and my team will consist of Skitty, Nadia, Rosella and Horunko

Horunko: Is that even fair?

Rosella: Swift has her ways of deviousness

Me: And girls _(Referring to the girls from MFB)_, you will have to do this _*Shows them the GG book*_

Sophie: _*Shrugs*_ I guess it's fine

Madoka: Yeah, I always wanted to be a cheerleader

Me: Good! _*To Ginga*_ Done yet Gings?

Ginga: Yeah. I want all of the Legendary Bladers to be in my group

The other Legendary Bladers: WTF?!

Me: Ok good! It's decided! Let's play!

_*We all enter the stadium with high spirit (Well, at least most of us) as I gave the DJ a look. Waka waka by Shakira blared*_

**Waka waka by Shakira**

_**You're a good soldier**_  
_**Choosing your battles**_  
_**Pick yourself up**_  
_**And dust yourself off**_  
_**And back in the saddle**_

_*We all kicked the ball hardly and the crowds went wild. I am alive!*_

**_You're on the frontline_**  
**_Everyone's watching_**  
**_You know it's serious_**  
**_We're getting closer_**  
**_This isnt over_**

**_The pressure is on_**  
**_You feel it_**  
**_But you've got it all_**  
**_Believe it_**

**_When you fall get up_**  
**_Oh oh..._**  
**_And if you fall get up_**  
**_Oh oh..._**

**_Tsamina mina_**  
**_Zangalewa_**  
**_Cuz this is Africa_**

_*It was all fun until it's started to rain. Crap! I need to take a bubble bath for a change*_

**_Tsamina mina eh eh_**  
**_Waka Waka eh eh_**

**_Tsamina mina zangalewa_**  
**_Anawa aa_**  
**_This time for Africa_**

**_Listen to your god_**  
**_This is our motto_**  
**_Your time to shine_**  
**_Dont wait in line_**  
**_Y vamos por Todo_**

_*The girls started to cheer like I told them to. My team was named Thunderation and the boy's team was Trident*_

Girls:

Go! Go! Thunderation!  
Sent that Trident on vacation!

_**People are raising**_  
_**Their Expectations**_  
_**Go on and feed them**_  
_**This is your moment**_  
_**No hesitations**_

_**Today's your day**_  
_**I feel it**_  
_**You paved the way**_  
_**Believe it**_

_**If you get down**_  
_**Get up Oh oh...**_  
_**When you get down**_  
_**Get up eh eh...**_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa**_  
_**Anawa aa**_  
_**This time for Africa**_

_**Tsamina mina eh eh**_  
_**Waka Waka eh eh**_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa**_  
_**Anawa aa**_

_**Tsamina mina eh eh**_  
_**Waka Waka eh eh**_  
_**Tsamina mina zangalewa**_  
_**This time for Africa**_

_*And finally Skitty passed the ball to me and I kicked it so hard that it burned Aguma's hands (Yeah, he's the keeper) and went through the goal. Yay!*_

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

**Kick the Ball already!~**


	11. The Games of Hunger

**Chapter 11: Games of Hunger**

**Yay! After quite sometime I finally got an idea for this chapter. So basically, I'm gonna use (And it's under her permission) nellabean and her sidekick, Neo. So enjoy and if you want to follow the epic randomness around here, just write it in a review and also your OC, but I only need the name**

**Dis.: I don't and won't own MFB**

* * *

Me: _*With an amplifier*_ Rosella! Get your witchy little ass here! On the double!

Rosella: _*Sleepily got in*_ What the freak Swift? It's like midnight you know?

Me: _*Started singing*_ I don't care!~ I love it!~_ *Oppa Gangnam Style*_

Rosella: _*Sighed and hit me with my own bloody frying pan*_ Just get to the point already!

Me: Right. So anyways, I want you to do... _*Whispers to her*_

Rosella: _*Shrugs*_ Guess I can do that. But I'll have to change

Me: Oh and take these! _*Threw her 2 of North's (Rise of the Guardians) snowglobes and it hit her face*_

Rosella: Ow! Oh shit! _*looked at the snowglobe and then me*_ Where'd you get this?

Me: From North

Rosella: You mean the one from Rise of the Guardians with swords and the Santa? He can hunt you down for goodness sake!

Me: So? He's Santa. He can't be naughty. And besides, I'm much more powerful than that Chimney Climber

Rosella: Are you in the naughty list?

Me: Naughty list? I'm the most badass one and hold the most records of it

Jack F.: I thought I held the record

Me: Shut up Frostbite! _*Hits him with my bloody frying pan hard*_

Jack F.: _*Is dead*_

Rosella: O.O

Me: What are you looking at?! Go on already you nincompoop! Chop chop!

Rosella: What's up with her lately?

Me: I heard that!

_*Rosella then leave*_

* * *

_*Meanwhile, at Australia*_

Neo: _You know can't nobody get down like us_  
_We don't stop 'till we get enough_  
_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_  
_Break it down, show me what you've got_

Nellabean: Stop singing that damn song! It's been ten times you've sang it!

Neo: _*Began to dance randomly*_ Bunnymund! I want my spotlight!

Bunnymund _(from Rise of the Guardians)_: Ya' got it mate!

Neo: _Be my ooh la la (16x) *Dancing randomly*_

_*Suddenly a portal opened silently behind the two and a black haired girl came out of it. She knocked both Neo and Nella and brought them through the swirling portal then disappeared*_

Bunny: _*Sighed*_ Deja vu

* * *

_*Then, in somewhere where I live, two sacks came out of the portal and so did the girl. When the sacks opened, Nella and Neo looked around*_

Me: There they are, Nella and Neo

Neo: Woah... I can't believe it

_*Then Rosella picked the two by the collar and made them stand*_

Me: Well I expect Rosella treated you well

Nella: _*Sarcastically*_ Oh yeah. I like being shoved in a sack and toss through a magical portal!

Me: Good. That was my idea. You probably know everyone

Bladers: Hello...

Nella: Hi... _*Muttered*_ Awkward...

Me: OK! LET'S GO!

Rosella: Where?

Me: SOMEWHERE~ OVER THE RAINBOW _*Snapped finger and all of us are at some kind of forest*_

Everyone _(Minus Nella)_: WTF?!

Nella: Don't tell me _*Close her ears*_

Me: That we're gonna play Games of Hunger? Ok I won't

Nella: I thought it's suppose to be the Hunger Games

Me: _*Ignoring her*_ Ok, let's play! I want Neo, Ginga, Benkei, Yu, Masamune and King to play this!

The six of them: WHAT?!

Neo: I'm suppose to go against them?! No way!

Rosella: Way! Or maybe... _*Took out a piece of paper*_

Neo: What's that?

Rosella: A picture of you dressing up as a frilly little princess for a drama play! *LOL*

Neo: WTF?! HOW DID YOU GET IT?!

Rosella: That's something that witches can do... _*Smirk*_

Neo: _*Begging to Nella*_ Please please please tell that mad authoress to get me out of this!

Nella: Eh... No!

Me: YAY! 2 Crazy authoresses against an OC! You lose! Now get to the STARTING line! NOW!

Neo, Ginga, Benkei, Yu, Masamune and King: _*Went to the starting line*_

Me: ONE! TWO! THREE! RUN!

_*The six then run to some kind of huge container*_

Rosella: What's that and what's in there?

Me: A food container. They will race to see who will die because of eating too much

Nella: _*With horrified face*_ They can explode!

Me: What do you...

Nella:_ *Showed me a clip of the Games of Hunger by Stodoe in Youtube*_ See! They eat too much and die! BY EXPLODING!

Me: Oh... Oh well. That means in five, four, three, two...

_*Suddenly there was explosion of blood from the food container. Apparently Benkei, Yu, Masamune and King already die of eating too much. The last standings were Ginga and Neo! They were both panted very hard*_

Aguma: I'm betting Neo's gonna win

Tsubasa: Think it's Ginga's victory

_*Everyone then started betting on who's gonna win. Neo then grab a sling shot and shoot a berry to Ginga's mouth and he exploded. Neo Wins!*_

The ones who bet for Neo: YEE$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The ones who bet for Ginga: Aww...

Nella:_ *Grabbed Neo to give him a piggyback ride but fell because he weighs a lot*_ AH! I HAVE THE PLANET JUPITER ON MY BACK! YOU HAVE TO HAVE MORE EXERCISE WHEN WE GET BACK TO AUSTRALIA!

_*This is gonna take awhile...*_

* * *

**My name is Swift and Randomness is my game**

**R&R!~**

** And I am NOT MARY SUE if that's what you're thinking**


End file.
